xaxasfandomcom-20200215-history
North Sigment
North Sigment is a kingdom located in the North West of the Trefos continent, notable for its lush forests, acceptance of magic users and its strong beliefs towards religion. The kingdom is ruled by Raxus Zaiad III, once a religious figure of the Church of the New Order , and deemed a saint prior to his rise as Grand Eminence. North Sigment has the largest population of Elves. History Geography Most of Sigment is woodland and forest. The forest that covers the entire of the kingdom is called Sigment Forest, and is only left in North Sigment and the Xaxas Kingdom after the deforestation in South Sigment Religion North Sigment is strongly religious. The official religion of the country is The Church of the New Order. Worship of The New Order is not mandatory. but worshipping other religions in North Sigment is commonly looked down upon by society. The Church of the New Order The Church of the New Order (or The New Order) is the main and official religion within North Sigment. It was responsible for North Sigment turning into a theocracy. The church of the New Order is a religion that rewards people for performing good deeds and helping their fellow man. The religion is a peaceful religion, and does not condone violence or the eradication of other religions. The Church of the New Order remains the most popular religion in the kingdom. The Church of the 3rd Regiment The church of the third regiment is a small religion dedicated to honoring the lives of those who lost their lives in the civil war. The religion does not believe in any paticular god, but believes in salvation to those that pray for peace. There have been violent outbreaks between The Church of the third regiment and South Sigment immigrants. Government North Sigment has a theocratic government and is ruled by one leader who is chosen from a group of elected officials, that will choose a new leader. The chosen person, which must be an official resident of North Sigment, must take up the title of 'Grand Eminence'. The Grand Eminence acts as a true ruler and has full control over the country. He or she can decide the official religion of the country, enforce laws and regulations, make alliances and can even declare war. However, the council can rally a vote to remove the Grand Eminence if nessesary. If the Grand Eminence is removed, all council members must resign and the previous Grand Eminence must be executed. Economy The North Sigment economy is relatively small because of the lack of industrialisation. However, North Sigment makes a profit each year through its volumes of exporting and its lack of importing. Imports North Sigment imports very little into the country, but will occaisionally import food and water in the situation of a famine or an emergancy. Exports North Sigment's biggest exports are raw materials and primary goods. Its main export is lumber, being the largest exporter of lumber on Trefos. Other products from the forests, such as fruits and animals are exported. Magic The use of magic in North Sigment is accepted and sometimes celebrated within the kingdom. Not many are capable of wielding magic, and the number of magic wielders in North Sigment is dying out. Those that are capable of using magic tend to train in solitude, before training weaker magic users. These mages have sometimes fought in battles, using their magic to protect North Sigment. Culture North Sigment has a very distinct culture created by the merging of the humans and the elven. North Sigment is known for its food, music, religion and its own distinct language. Mythology North Sigment mythology focused on the idea of the woods surrounding the area. Legends believe that many strange and unknown monsters lived within the darker forested areas, and lived off the fear of others. Some have speculated that these myths were created to boost the population of villages, towns and cities. Food North Sigment has a variety of different foods, mostly focused on berries, nuts and wildlife from the forested areas. Recipes originate from elves that originally lived in the lands. Performing Arts Music North Sigment is well known for its music. Many bards from across Trefos come to North Sigment, and consider the beautiful forest and landscapes to be good material for writing songs on nature. Poetry Many famous poets have come from North Sigment, or have writen poems about North Sigment. Poetry is considered a popular artform by many. Festivals The people of North Sigment regularly hold festivals in urban and rural areas. These festivals occur frequently, and happen when a major change has occured. It can range from the seasons changing, to a new leader being elected. Category:Kingdom